Young W Justice
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: When Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad rescued Superboy from Cadmus labs their were two others with them who were one hero Hidari Shotaro and Phillip A.K.A. Kamen Rider W. Follow as they and the rest of the team struggle expose the light.


Young W Justice

Chapter 1: the next S / a cold day at Cadmus

July 4: Washington D.C.-Hall of Justice

It was the afternoon and Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash had just arrested Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., and Captain Cold with their respective mentors. They were upon the threshold of the Hall of Justice, ready to enter when the press started bombarding the heroes with questions. They finally managed to squirm out of the paparazzi's grasp and enter the Hall and were met by the Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado when a zeta tube activated and the computer then called out an identification code and alias "_Recognize Kamen Rider Skul 5_" and out came three figures, all Japanese, one man and two teenagers. One was in an all-white suit topped off with a white fedora. One of the teens was in a similar get-up, only it was black and purple. The last person to appear out of the energy tunnel had a book under his arm and was dressed in a striped green and yellow long-sleeved shirt and a dark green sleeveless hoodie and had wild unkempt hair that was pinned down on one side.

Then Robin asked, "Hey Batman, who's this? I've never seen these guys on any of the league's rosters?"

Then, the Flash came and said, "Well, that's not surprising," zooming over to the mystery man and put an arm around the man and continued "Old skull head here watches over a rather out of the way city in Japan and doesn't leave much. He only officially joined the league a few months ago."

Then, Green Arrow cleared his throat and said "Everyone this is Sokichi Narumi, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Skull, Fuuto's number 1 detective." addressing the man who looked stoic enough to give the good old dark knight a run for his money.

"Ah, Barry, as energetic as ever." the man now known as Sokichi said, slightly irritated as he removed The Flash's arm from his shoulder, not making eye contact.

"Narumi, you actually brought civilians to the Hall." Batman said coldly.

"Don't worry Batman, they're not civilians," he said, referring to the two boys and the man he came in with. "This is my apprentice and sidekick Hidari Shotaro." he said referring to the boy in the suit. "And this is his partner, Phillip. I brought them here for the same reason you brought your protégés here, to join the league."

After some more interrogating among colleagues they decided to start the tour lead by Tornado and Manhunter while the senior leaguers caught up on old times. The younger heroes were introducing themselves to the two that came with the man in white. "So what can you two do?" asked Robin skeptically.

"Well like the boss said I'm the apprentice and he's been teaching various forms of combat, boxing, bow-staffs, and firearms." Shotaro explained "As for Phillip here, I guess you could call my partner the source of our main powers."

"What does that mean?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm sure that if we see some action you'll find out," answered Phillip. "It will definitely be interesting."

After the tour concluded the eleven heroes entered the Hall's library and sat everyone but Speedy sat down. "So, what do you boys think of the Hall boys?" asked Aquaman.

"It's all well and good," said Speedy sounding slightly irritated. "But when are we really going to see J.L. headquarters?"

"What are you talking about, Speedy?" asked Robin.

"I'm saying that despite this first step of being 'inducted' into the League their still using this glorified publicity stunt of a hall!" Speedy said, the anger in his voice becoming much more pronounced. "And I'm saying that this place isn't even the leagues real headquarters."

"Nani?" Questioned Phillip to which the others looked at him in confusion. "It means 'what' in Japanese."

"Their real headquarters is a satellite in space called the watchtower!"

At this the other five young heroes' eyes widened at hearing this and batman turned to green arrow giving him a critical glare. Green arrow then turned to the dark knight and argued "I thought that with the circumstances being what they where I thought it'd be ok." The caped crusader maintained his glare "Apparently not."

"I'm out of here." Speedy said as he stormed out the room "And I though you guys were tired of being sidekicks" he said turning to his 'friends'.

There was silence which was broken by an image of Superman appearing on the screen behind them "Everyone, there's fire a Cadmus."

"On our way." batman replied.

And then an image of Zatara also appeared on the screen, "Batman, Wotan is trying to blot out the sun."

"Cadmus can wait, let's go." Batman ordered and the present league members zeta'd out of the room leaving the young heroes to stew in what they had learned.

"I can't believe the boss would dupe us like that Phillip." said Shotaro to his partner as he kicked the wall repeatedly.

"I know what you mean." said Kid Flash "Just when I feel I'm getting an iota of recognition it blows up in my face."

"That look in his eyes. He knew, the boss knew about this!" Shotaro said as he continued to kick. "Guess he didn't trust us as much as we thought partner." in response Phillip just slumped in his chair and pondered the situation.

"This stinks." said Kid Flash as miffed as the others.

"What I want to know is, why we didn't follow Speedy out that door?" asked Robin.

After an almost suffocating silence Phillip broke it with an idea "What if we take care of the Cadmus fire." Upon hearing this the others quirked an eyebrow "Show them we can handle league level assignments."

"I like it." Shotaro agreed "It'll show those old guys we can handle what they can without their help, perfect poetic justice."

"I'm with the new guys." Said Kid Flash.

"Me too." said Robin

"This is a bad idea." spoke Aqualad voicing his concerned.

"Come on Kaldu'r-sempai." spoke Phillip.

"Ya know you wanna" Robin said in a sing-song voice.

With a sigh of defeat Aqualad reluctantly agreed "Ok let's go."

To which the others let out a triumphant "Yes"

* * *

Cadmus labs

Arriving on sight at Cadmus the young hero's aided the firemen on sight who were trying to extinguish the fire, Shotaro and Phillip donning black and green eye masks respectively in order to protect their identities. Aqualad was handling the fire with the firemen, while the others evacuated the building. Aqualad asked to use the firemen's water in order to cushion the fall of two scientists who got blasted out of the second floor window feeling that the firemen could handle the rest the group headed into the building in order to evacuate anyone else in there.

Once got up there they heard Kid Flash call to them "Hey guys come here a sec," they went to the young speedster's location in front of an elevator "I saw someone enter the elevator, and they didn't exactly look human." The young boy explained and Robin activated his holo-computer examined it using blueprints he acquired while searching the computer.

"Ok, this should not be here." Said the boy wonder.

"It's just an elevator." Shotaro said pointing out the obvious.

"A high speed elevator." Upon hearing this, the group's eyes widened in confusion.

"Why would a two story building need something like that?" Asked Phillip.

"That's what we're going to find out." Aqualad said as he, using his immense strength, opened revealing an elevator shaft that definitely went deep into the earth's crust.

"Whoa." Kid Flash said simply.

"You said it Wally-sempai." Said Phillip with a whistle "That's long way down."

""Let's go." Said Aqualad and with that Robin launched a grappling hook to make it so they didn't fall to their deaths, and slid down the rope. The only problem, they were running out of rope.

"End of the line." Said Robin activating his holo-computer to open the door "A little hack job and bingo." He said triumphantly as the door opened and they all stepped through.

"I feel, like I'm in an alien ship." Shotaro whispered as he took in his surroundings and Kid, being his typical impatient self, ran ahead of the group and when he rounded the corner he saw something that freaked him out enough to skid out of control and crash into the wall and when they caught up with him they saw why. Marching along the hallway was a herd of large alien/elephant hybrid creatures.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said with exasperated sarcasm.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the complex a man was working with various test tubes putting them in a container labeled 'blockbuster' when a man in a blue armored bodysuit and a gold helmet revealing his eyes and the lower half of his face with a diminutive grey creature with a pair of small horns protruding from it's skull walked in "Dr. Desmond."

"Tell me guardian what part of no interruptions do you not understand." Said the 'good' doctor.

"A G-Nome on sub-level 26 reported three intruders." Guardian explained.

With a sigh the doctor asked "Did I miss a perimeter breach."

"No." Guardian answered.

"Then the G-Nome made a simple mistake." The man said cynically. "The lower levels of Cadmus are the most secure in the district."

"My job to keep it that way" Guardian responded.

With a groan the doctor gave into the hero's 'code of justice'. "Fine take a squad and go."

Then a lank man with grey skin and a pair of horns in a lab coat walked in, this was Dubbilex, the head G-Nome "Might I recommend guardian leave his G-Nome here." Dubbilex recommended. "Should violence occur-?"

"The little guy would get in my way." Guardian finished.

The doctor answered swiftly "No, the advantage of instant telepathic communication far outweighs the risks." The doctor said as he scratched the G-Nome's chin.

And then the creature's horns began to glow and so did the one on guardian's shoulder and then he spoke in a trance like voice "I need my G-Nome with me at all times." He then did a saluting bow and left the lab followed by Dubbilex leaving the doctor to his work.

* * *

Back with our hero's they had just entered Cadmus's power room the thing is that it was full of more creatures in glass tube's that were producing their own electricity "Ok, now I've seen everything." Said Shotaro in surprise as the five young heroes walked further into the area.

"This must be how Cadmus has stayed off the power grid." Said Kid Flash as he walked through the room as he took in what he was seeing.

"Yeah, create your own power source and you don't have to worry about the proverbial middle man." Robin concluded.

"Phillip, run a search on what the heck these things are." The detective asked his partner.

"Okay Shotaro." Phillip complied. "Beginning the look-up." He then closed his eyes and spread his arms. When he opened his eyes he was in an infinite white space with the only irregularity being rows upon rows of towering book-shelf's filled with, well books.

"Run a search, look-up?" Questioned Robin

"One of Phillip's abilities that is a_ huge_ help in our cases." He said putting emphasis on huge "is that he has access to an Akashic record known as the Gaia library." He continued "He can search anything that has happened on earth; you just need to be specific."

"Can he tell you the perfect way to pick up a girl?" Asked Kid Flash.

And in response to that comment Phillip answered, eyes still closed "Sorry Kid-san even this library is unspecific on that subject. It keep's giving stuff on Casanova." Leaving a pout on Kid Flash's face, and a raised eyebrow on Aqualad's due to his unfamiliarity with the surface world.

"Ok Philip first keyword, Washington D.C. Cadmus branch." Said the young hard-boiled detective

Once Phillip heard that it appeared as green matrix style letters and a multitude of books vanished. But many books still remained "That got rid of a lot of book's Shotaro." Said Phillip his eyes still closed in the real world "But not enough, I need another keyword."

"Ok, ok next keyword, artificial life forms." Said the young detective to his partner.

And once again in Phillips mind the word that Shotaro said appeared in front of him and once again the books in his mind began vanishing until only one was left with the word G-Nome "Shotaro these creatures are called G-Nome's, the true project Cadmus is creating these bio-weapons for someone." Upon saying that Phillip came back to reality "But the library isn't telling me who."

"Their creating an army." Kid Flash surmised.

"Also there was something about a project Kr but that was locked to."

Then they heard a loud voice saying "Don't move!" Followed by the guardian coming in the power room followed a group of six genomorphs with a simian-like demeanor with grey skin, tribal markings, and pure red eyes. But then guardian got a better look at the group and his eyes widened in shock "Wait, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and who are these two, what are you all doing here?"

"What just cause our boss isn't in the American spotlight we're nobody's?" Complained Shotaro

"Kind of, yeah." Answered Robin jokingly, earning him a glare from the self-proclaimed hardboiled detective.

"I know you." Said Aqualad. "You're Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." He answered calmly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Philip.

"I'm chief of security here at Cadmus," he answered. "And you're trespassing, but we can call the justice league to figure this out."

"You think the league's gonna approve of you breading weapons?" Asked Kid Flash accusingly.

All the time Shotaro was whispering something to his partner "Phillip, have your memory ready in case things go south."

"I should say the same to you about yours and the driver, aibo."

"Weapons?" He said confused.

Then the horns of the genomorph on guardians shoulder glowed and his eyes began to haze over which Phillip managed to catch and immediately recognize "Hypnosis, look out everyone, Shotaro now!"

"Alright I've been waiting to show this off." He said as he pulled out a he took out a red colored device that was shaped like a U with two slots in it. He then placed it on the front of his waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and wrap around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side of his belt and the same belt appeared on Phillip "Ikuzo Phillip."

He then took out a black memory drive with his right hand with a stylized J on it and tapped a button near the bottom and it called out "**JOKER!**"

"Hai Shotaro." Phillip complied as he too took a similar memory drive with his left hand except that this one was green with a C styled like a wind twister on it.

He then tapped a button in the same place as the one on Shotaro's memory and it let out a loud, "**CYCLONE!**"

The duo, mirroring each other shoulder to shoulder crossed their arms across their chest their arms forming a sort of W out of their arms, called out "Henshin" then Phillip plugged his memory into the right slot of his belt. But it didn't stay there, for right after he did so the memory vanished and reappeared in Shotaro's belt Phillip slipping into unconsciousness upon doing so.

Shotaro then pushed down the cyclone memory into the belt securing it he then plugged his own memory into the left side of the belt's buckle. He then pushed the slots apart, making a W shape out of them. Then the belt called out "**CYCLONE! JOKER!**" then a ring of green and purple energy framed Shotaro, and the ring fell to pieces and crashed into him forming a new suit of armor. The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlighting on the shoulders, wrists, ankles and chest. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlighting on the shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles as well. A silver stripe ran down the middle. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W' shaped antenna, was set on his brow with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that flowed like a cape known as the wind stabilizer.

Meet the two in one hero, Kamen Rider W.

"Now count up your crimes." Said W coolly as he pointed toward the team of genomorphs.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Kid Flash

But his question would go unanswered. Because it was then that Guardian came out of his trance only to order the artificial creatures to attack. W seeing they were outnumbered then decided to cause a distraction by taking the cyclone memory out of the W driver and put it in one of the slots on the side of the belt "**CYCLONE, MAXIMUM DRIVE.**" The belt called out.

"Guys get behind me quick!" W said and they complied. "**Typhoon smasher."** He then pounded the ground, generating a green whirlwind blowing away the creatures and guardian against the wall "Let's get the hell out of here!" he said, the left eye flashing, to the other young heroes as he grabbed Phillip's unconscious body.

The then went to escape before the freak squad and they say Robin in front of the elevator with his holo-computer up and jacked into the elevators controls and Kid Flash ran up to the boy wonder looking irritated "Way to be a team player Robin." The speedster said sarcastically.

"Weren't you guy's right behind me?" robin said obliviously. "Argh why is this thing is going to slow" the boy wonder complained about his holo computer.

"Here let me." W said in Phillip's voice as the right eye flickered. He then went and put his hand up to the elevator's controls and his eye lenses began to shine brightly. When his eyes returned to normal the elevator doors opened and the young heroes filled in quickly with the genomorphs hot on their tails.

The door closed and W deactivated his transformation turning back into Shotaro and Phillip woke up from his 'nap' and Aqualad noticed that the floor number was increasing "We're going down?" The aquamancer asked with a tone of agitation.

"Dudes, out is up." Said Kid Flash said while pointing in the direction he and aqualad wanted to go.

"Wally you may as well stop there." Said Shotaro "That project Kr thing Phillip found was blocked off to him if he doesn't figure out what it is you'll never hear the end of it. It's a real headache to be honest."

"And the library said project is down on sub level 52." Philip said keeping the tone of the room thick in his voice

"This is out of control." Said a stressed Aqualad "Maybe… maybe we should call the league." Kal said in defeat. At this comment the others became downcast even Shotaro was coming down from his hero high. But his protests may have come too late because as soon as it was starting to sink in the elevator dinged telling them that they reached their destination.

When the door opened the group got ready for battle but then they got a good look at the floor and saw something red, glowing, and organic growing all over "Ok I take it back, now I feel like I'm in an alien ship." Said Shotaro as he gave their location a good once over.

"Since we're here we may as well take a look around." Phillip stated reluctantly to the group Kaldu'r Ahm sighing in defeat.

As they proceeded down the hall they came at a fork in the road "Which way?" Aqualad asked critically.

"Yeah, weird looking hallway one, or two?" Said Robin birderang at the ready.

When suddenly "Halt." Said a voice, when they looked to see where it was coming from they saw Dubbilex blocking one of the tunnels. His horns and eyes began to glow red and a couple of canisters themselves off the ground and then Dubbilex telepathically threw them at the teens resulting in an explosion. Before he could do it again Robin threw a birdarang at him which did little good as the mutant simply stopped it in mid-travel, left it to drop, and continued his assault. The boys decided to simply run away to avoid further confrontation. The elevator door then opened again to reveal Guardian and his 'geno-squad' coming out. "They are heading for Project Kr." Dubbilex informed the group and they headed after them.

At the end of the corridor a pair of large metal sliding doors opened revealing a dark skin woman stepping out. Kid Flash, unable to stop, skidded right into her knocking her over. When the speedster got a good look at the door he saw that it said Project Kr. Feeling smart Kid put one of the metal canisters lying about and put it on its side in between the door to keeping it from closing. "Guys come on!" The red and yellow speedster called to them.

They filed in, kal and Sho kicking in the stopper and Robin used his holo computer to lock the door in order to prevent their pursuers from catching them, there was just one problem – they were trapped in there. Everything was looking pretty bleak when suddenly "Guys you may want to check this out." Kid Flash said as he pressed a button on a control panel and then lights began to illuminate a chamber in the center of the room revealing something that surprised the teens, what was in the chamber was what looked like a teenager with short jet black hair and wearing a white leotard. But that wasn't the most shocking part, that honor was saved for the fact that above his head were three more creatures horns glowing indicating that they were using their power for something, and that there was an image of superman's logo plastered across his chest.

Then Phillip spoke up "Of course, Kr is the atomic symbol for the element Krypton."

"It's got to be a clone." Said Shotaro "Phillip, check to see who or what this guy is."

"On it Shotaro." With that said he once again closed his eyes and entered the Gaia library and entered the keywords 'Cadmus', 'project Kr', and 'Superman look-alike' when he was done he opened his eyes and relayed what he found "Their calling him Superboy, a weapon force grown _16 weeks ago_ from D.N.A. acquired from superman."

"You mean stolen." Aqualad assumed.

"No way big blue knows about this." Said Kid flash.

"His solar suit constantly absorbs yellow sun rays." Phillip continued.

"And these creatures?" asked Aqualad pointing to the things above 'Superboy's' head.

"They're called genomorph Gnomes. They're here to force feed him information on anything Cadmus wants him to know."

"I imagine that other than generic stuff that includes nothing good." Said Shotaro. "They're basically turning Superman's _son_ into their personal lapdog."

"Ok _now_ we contact the league." Said Aqualad, he then touched the A shaped buckle on his belt and it began to glow.

But robin, using his holo-computer informed them to the contrary "No good we're too far down."

"We're on our own." Said Kid Flash, "This is not good."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the door the intruder squad was trying to unlock the door but Robin's encryption's we're proving too hard to undo. When Desmond came with Dubillex looking distraught. "They're still in there, with the weapon!" He asked furiously.

"We can't get the door open." Said Guardian.

"Use your telekinesis!" The doctor ordered Dubillex.

"I have tried, to no avail." The head genomorph answered.

"Gah, useless." He growled "This is a debacle; get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door down."

"They're already on their way." Reported Guardian.

"You realize once we get in there we can never let them leave." Said the doctor.

"Doc you realize these aren't your average meddling kids." The controlled hero warned. "You don't want to make an enemy of the justice league."

"Better than making an enemy of the Cadmus board of directors I assure you." Said Desmond. He then ordered the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder to contact the ones on the other side of the door.

* * *

Back in the Project Kr chamber, the G-Gnomes above Superboy's head began to use their powers which no one noticed "This is wrong." Said Kid Flash

"We can't just leave him like this." Said Shotaro.

"Set him free." Aqualad decided, and with that robin quickly hacked in and opened the chamber. When he did, the Superman clone cracked his knuckles and he opened his eyes.

However Phillip narrowed his eyes at the G-Gnomes and saw that once again their horns and eyes were glowing. However before he could contemplate it any further the formerly tubed boy charged at them, knocking Kal to the ground and he began to pound away at the Atlantian. Thinking quickly Shotaro and Phillip once again became Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker and joined Robin and Kid Flash in restraining the pseudo Kryptonian. But this proved futile, as Wally was thrown off and into a tube of glass due to the classic Kryptonian strength. However before he could throw the boy wonder off him Robin attached a gas disc to him stunning him long enough for Aqualad to kick the clone off him and into the control panel.

"Time for a change Phillip." Said Shotaro's voice as the left eye flickered.

"I couldn't agree more Shotaro." Said Phillip's voice as the right eye did the same.

W then put the W-driver to its original position and took out the Cyclone and Joker memories, he then then took out a yellow memory with a moon shaped L in his right hand and a blue memory with a gun shaped T in his left. W then tapped the buttons and the memories called out their designation, the yellow one called out **"LUNA!"**, and the blue one called out **"TRIGGER!"** The two in one rider then inserted the Luna memory in the right slot of the driver and the Trigger memory in the left, he then reset the buckle to the W position and the belt called out **"LUNA, TRIGGER" **W's body went through a major color change with his left side becoming a blue version of itself with a bulky looking similarly colored gun with a gold colored 'W' both sides near where the hammer would be Known as the Trigger Magnum, the front of the gun was bent at a diagonal angle. The right side did something similar in that it changed yellow. Pretty much the only thing about him that stayed the same was his eyes and head ornament.

"Cool color change guys, but unless that form can do something impressive we're pancakes!" Commented Robin.

"Then it's a good thing this form can do some pretty impressive stuff." Shotaro said as the left eye flickered.

As he took the gun on the side of his chest, took the Trigger memory out of its slot and inserted it in the slanted part of the Magnum it calling out "**TRIGGER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

He then adjusted the slanted part of the gun straight, they then called out **"Trigger, full burst!"** pulled the trigger and about fifteen yellow streamline energy bullets sprayed out of the gun arching, and turning, hitting Superboy dead on. However due to his cloned Kryptonian D.N.A. the bullets did little to no damage what so ever.

"Robin you right, we're toast." W grimaced in fear as the clone leaped straight at him ready to deliver a bone crushing punch to the multi-colored rider, when suddenly robin jumped in and shielded W, the force of the hit knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed to the floor, "Robin NO!" W roared as he watched his comrade collapse.

Seeing this Aqualad, using the hydro-weapon grips on his water pack, formed a hammer out of glowing water "ENOUGH!" He called and bashed their aggressor into his former chamber, denting it. He then proceeded to help the two-in-one rider up, but their opponent was far from finished "We are trying to help you." The Atlantian tried to reason, but to no avail, as the clone simply charged and smashed where Aqualad was (with him jumping out of the way at the last second) to which the he responded by tackling the clone into the wall and began pounding away until he was kicked off to the opposite wall.

The clone was about to counterattack when suddenly he heard a voice call out **"Metal branding!"** they then saw a red on the right half, and a silver on the left half W holding a long metal bow staff that was spewing flames at each end, and charging straight at the clone. But unfortunately the clone simply caught the staff and tossed W into the wall, W simply chucked weakly, said "Not good." And he went unconscious.

With all the heroes down and out the clone using his immense strength force opened the door letting the capture squad in to apprehend them. Desmond was the first to go in to observe the clone's handiwork "Well done." He said simply. And with that the young heroes were taken away.

* * *

"Next time on Young W Justice." Said a young girl with a chibi-style body "The boys are captured and are scheduled to be eliminated, when Superboy has a sudden change of heart and mind and frees them but they still have one more obstacle to overcome in order to get out Dr. Desmond himself. Shotaro better make it out otherwise I'll slap him to death." She said as she flashed a green slipper menacingly "Oh you're wondering who I am? Well that will be revealed next time too." She said as waved goodbye. "See ya."


End file.
